


Tormento e Fervor

by TheLastCrusader



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastCrusader/pseuds/TheLastCrusader
Summary: Just some poetry made by an edgy teenager. Nothing to see here.





	Tormento e Fervor

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem a little, hm, boring but I really love poetry. Bear with me a little! xD

Vivid reminiscences are forever engraved in my mind  
Stormy nights like this makes me remember that day;  
the day that Lucifer decided to harbor in you

Devil's dwelling now is your once pure body  
Screams profanities in a ancient tongue;  
yet you still calls for the Almighty

Rituale Romanum echoes on the little room  
You scream and twist on the bed;  
Screams profanities, maniacally laughs

The Virgin Mary smiled to you in one of you twisted dreams  
she gave you a choice between freedom from your agony or continue to suffer  
in order to show the world that the spiritual world exists;  
You, being the devoted person you always were, chose the latter  
So, your martyrdom continued...

One day, in your sleep, you perished;  
Bruised, tormented... broken  
A devoted woman turned into a tormented empty body

I am sorry for what you have been through  
I also must say that, even in death, you gave us quite a lesson  
In behalf of mankind, I thank you, Emily Rose, for opening up our hearts for God's light


End file.
